<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steal My Heart, But Don't Break It by WaywardFairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901284">Steal My Heart, But Don't Break It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild'>WaywardFairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, Artist Harry Osborn, BAMF Peter Parker, Criminal Peter Parker, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, M/M, Protective Gwen Stacy, Protective Peter Parker, criminal Harley Keener, peter Parker is Tony's Stark's adopted son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants to paint and show off his artwork. He didn't expect to get pulled into a dangerous world because of a sweet and caring boy with a dark side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Osborn/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steal My Heart, But Don't Break It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProsperDemeter/gifts">ProsperDemeter</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ProsperDemeter: here is this beautiful moodboard with Criminal Peter and Artist Harry<br/>Me: can I write the fic for this?</p><p>this is the fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was not in the mood to deal with his painting being stolen from the museum. It was one he had worked so hard on and he just wanted to have the painting featured. Now he had to submit the one he didn’t want people to see. One of the boys from the park. The one he played chess with a few times. Harry didn’t know anything about him besides the fact that he was told to stay away from him, according to Gwen. The boy was apparently nothing but trouble. He hadn’t found a reason to worry about the boy though. He was sweet and kind and someone that was always at the parks on Thursdays. He let Harry paint him. His name was Peter and he always wore a nice suit and said he ran his own business. He never talked about it but Harry knew it was something family-owned. Harry didn’t know anything else about Peter. Besides the fact that he played chess with Harry. The painting was good but he wanted to keep it for his eyes only. Harry was there for the unveiling of the painting and watched as people came up and talked to him. He didn’t expect Peter to appear and admire the painting.</p><p> </p><p>“I liked the other one better,” Peter said.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone stole it,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“So I heard,” Peter told the boy before grinning. “I hope they catch the thief or at least find the painting.” Harry felt his breath skip a beat as he listened to the other boy. His voice drove Harry crazy. He could just listen to him talk on and on. Peter eventually leaves but he reappears before the night is over and gives Harry his number. Harry looks surprised at first but he accepts it. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The next day they find his painting. The thief returned it as if the painting had served its purpose. The other painting came back home as he hung it back in his studio and worked on his next painting. He is working hard when he hears the knock on the door. Harry answers to find Peter in a nice suit, as always, smirking.</p><p> </p><p>“I was a bit worried that you were ignoring me,” Peter said. “Some of my buddies know Stacy and got your address from her.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was busy or I would have responded,” Harry said as he looked at the boy. He looked exhausted as Harry wondered why he was really here. </p><p> </p><p>“I was wondering if you would like to come with me tonight. There is a club opening that my family bought and I need to have a plus one but no one wants to be mine for some weird reason,” Peter said. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this a date?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you want,” Peter said with a smirk as if he already knew Harry wanted to be with the man in more ways then he had been before. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Harry said. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s casual so don’t worry about having a nice suit for now,” Peter said as he examined the boy. Harry felt his cheeks heat up. Peter licked his lips but didn’t kiss him. He left saying he had other business to take care of. Harry let out a breath as the boy left. Harry would have to make it through the night now on Peter’s arm. He figured he could try to but Peter was something else. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Peter kept him close once he picked Harry up. The club may have been crowded but the two were brought back to a place of their own where it was only them and Peter’s brother, Harley. Harley was watching the crowd as if looking for someone to ask out.</p><p> </p><p>“No one in their right mind would go out with you,” Peter said. Harley looked at his brother surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“I would say the same to you but you found some pretty boy who hasn’t see your true colors,” Harley said. Harry was surprised by the claim as Peter rolled his eyes before kissing his forehead. Something he was getting used to but still drove him nuts. He rather he was kissing his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I have true colors?” Peter asked Harley. Harry watched as the two brothers teased each other. He wished he wasn’t an only child. Though if he wasn’t then maybe his birth father wouldn’t have pushed him too much. Maybe he would at least be on talking terms with him. </p><p> </p><p>“Something on your mind?” Peter asked him in a hushed voice. Harry shook his head. Better to not mention his asshole of a father now. Peter smiled as he pulled Harry onto his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop me if I’m reading the situation wrong,” Peter told him. Harry didn’t as Peter’s lips touched him. The kiss was awkward at first because Harry was so uncertain. Peter pulled back and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“First kiss?” Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry said. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me like you mean it then, Love,” Peter said. His lips landed on Harry’s again as Harry let out a gasp not expecting this kiss. He let Peter guide the kiss as he felt Peter’s hand run up his side as it went under his shirt. Peter’s lips left his as he kissed his jaw and kissed down his neck. Harry let out a noise as he felt Peter suck little love bites on his neck. He eventually felt Peter’s lips next to his ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we take this back to my place?” Peter asked. Harry should have said no. Gwen would later tell him that when he recounted the memory to her, but at that moment he said yes. He let Peter take him home and he knew he should regret it but he didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Harry woke in Peter’s arms. The other boy looked so innocent as he slept. Harry didn’t want to wake him as he touched the tattoo that ran down his abs. A rose with the name Ben. Harry didn’t know who Ben was but they must have been important to the other boy. </p><p> </p><p>“You know you can ask?” Peter said. He was watching Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is he?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“My uncle. He died when I was a boy,” Peter said. “My aunt remarried Harley’s dad and we became brothers. I joined their family and became like a brother to Harley.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about your parents?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They died when I was little,” Peter said. Harry understood. He lost his mother when he was young as well. </p><p> </p><p>“My mom died when I was young,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Peter said. Harry was surprised. “I was curious about you since we first meet.”</p><p> </p><p>“You looked me up,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say I was wondering who Harry Lyman was,” Peter said. “I like to know who I am acquainted with.” Harry knew that if he knew about his past then he knew about Norman.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked. Peter smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I like it when people think they are a mystery. Makes it fun,” Peter said. He kissed Harry’s forehead as the other boy rested close to him. He liked being there in Peter’s arm and he didn’t know why. “You want to know something else?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I know who stole the painting and why?” Peter whispered into his ear with a grin. Harry looked at him like he was joking but then he saw how Peter was grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He knew something.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Me,” Peter told him. Harry looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Harry asked annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to see the painting from that day and I knew you had nothing else to show and you needed that show,” Peter said. Harry was surprised. Peter had wanted to see his terrible art. He wanted to see something and he did. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you not get caught?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I can’t give away all my secrets,” Peter said as he went to get up. Harry held onto his arm and Peter smiled but stayed letting the other boy lay on him. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“You did what?!” Gwen asked. Harry had just told her exactly what he did and she still felt the need to ask him the question. </p><p> </p><p>“I slept with Peter from the park after going on a date with him,” Harry said. MJ snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“You do know who Peter is?” MJ asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Harley’s brother?”  Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter Parker Stark is one of the three leaders of the Stark gang,” Gwen said. “Everyone knows that and no one can hurt him because he has money.” Harry thought back to when he said he stole his painting. Peter must have access to a bunch of technology so he can break into places.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would he care about me then?” Harry asked. Gwen and MJ looked at him with that look as if he was some naive child.</p><p> </p><p>“Another notch on his belt,” MJ said. Harry didn’t like the sound of that. He wanted to be Peter’s everything.</p><p> </p><p>“He gave me his phone number though,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“He probably gave you a number from one of his burners,” Gwen said. Harry felt hurt. He knew where Peter lived. He would go visit him. He left as Gwen and MJ tried to get him to stay. He needed answers though. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Peter answered the door surprised to see a crying Harry. He brought him in and locked the door as he led him past Harley and Miles who were confused by the new person. Peter sat Harry in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t leave me?” Harry asked. Peter was surprised by the question. </p><p> </p><p>“No I won’t,” He said. Harry moved closer and kissed Peter. Peter let him kiss him but Harry was too upset for them to do more.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to finish that meeting,” Peter told him. Harry was confused but he let Peter go as he stayed on his bed looking around. There wasn’t much in the room, besides a few pictures of Harley and Peter as teens and pictures of Peter’s aunt and Harley’s dad. He recognized the man has Tony Stark. Norman had disliked Tony. When Harry brought Norman down for helping with the dealing of drugs, Tony had personally thanked the boy. Peter was Tony’s adopted son. Meaning Peter must have seen him at some point. </p><p> </p><p>“They just left,” Peter said. Harry turned to the other boy. He was wearing a suit like usual but he was missing the jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry for interrupting,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“It was simple business,” Peter said. “How about you tell me who told you I would leave you?” </p><p> </p><p>“No one,” Harry said. Peter pulled Harry close as Harry rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Someone told you something to have you worried,” Peter said. Harry felt Peter’s arms move around him and pull him close. “I want you to know that you are mine now Harry Lyman. No one will change that and if you try to hide from me I will find you.” Harry felt a shiver when he said that. He should have run when Peter said that. Fled the country but he didn’t want to leave Peter and that was the worse part. He had fallen for someone that was just going to hurt him in the end. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Gwen Stacy didn’t like Peter Parker Stark. The man used people to get what he wanted and right now he had Harry Lyman around his finger. Gwen didn’t like who Harry was acting. She didn’t like how close he was to Peter. She didn’t want her friend hurt but Harry wouldn’t listen so she knew she would have to talk to Peter. Peter was sitting in his office like he normally did. He looked annoyed as he went through emails. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want Ms. Stacy?” Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I would like you to stay away from my best friend,” Gwen said. Peter looked up confused as she shut his door and sat down across from him.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you are prattling on about,” Peter said. </p><p> </p><p>“Harry Lyman,” Gwen said. Peter’s eyes went dark when she mentioned his name.</p><p> </p><p>“You are the one who put those lies in his head,” Peter said irritated. </p><p> </p><p>“Lies?” Gwen said.</p><p> </p><p>“He came over yesterday crying because he thought I was going to leave him,” Peter said. Gwen was surprised to see Peter looking at her with hate. It should be the other way around.</p><p> </p><p>“I told him that you use people which is true,” Gwen said. Peter rolled his eyes as he got up. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we are done here,” Peter said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even going to admit the truth,” Gwen said. Peter looked about ready to call in someone. The door opened and Harley entered. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I missing something?” Harley asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. I was just waiting for Ms. Stacy to leave,” Peter said. Gwen gave him the death stare. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t stop him from falling for you but ask yourself if you really want to break his heart and have him be a crying mess when you can’t come through for him like you pretend you can,” Gwen said as she left. Harley looked at Peter confused but his brother seemed more affixed on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?” Harley asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She was just threatening me to stay away from Harry,” Peter said. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to get involved with someone,” Harley said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a Stark,” Peter said. Harley was surprised by Peter’s admission.</p><p> </p><p>“That is where you are wrong,” Harley said. Peter watched his brother leave after dropping a file on his desk for the next heist.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Harry had been seeing more and more of Peter. Everywhere he turned Peter would show up. He had learned quickly that the man had a flexible schedule but he didn’t know what Peter did for a living. It was kinda nerve-racking at times. </p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t listen to Gwen,” Peter said not long after he had come over to Peter’s place. Harry didn’t know how he found out but he knew that Peter knew who Gwen was. Peter knew everything. It was as if he was the government. He could be and Harry would still be in love with the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you ever want to run away?” Peter asked one night. Harry was surprised but he saw the sincerity in Peter’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I couldn’t,” was all Harry could say. Peter just nodded and held him close. It was nights like that when Harry wondered if what Peter did haunt him at night. Harry didn’t want to know what Peter did but he did not want to see the man leave. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Harley showed up in his art studio a few weeks after Harry started dating Peter. Harry didn’t know why but Harley wasn’t happy to be there.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to be more careful with where you go,” Harley said. “Peter has enemies and if his enemies find out about you they might go after you.” Harry rolled his eyes. Harley was crazy to think anyone would go after him just because he like Peter. He should have listened.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The men who grabbed him on the street two days later, ignored him as they tied him to a chair and took a video of him all tied up. Harry just sat there with a gag in his mouth as the men talked about how much the Stark boy would pay for his slut. He didn’t like being called names but he let them take him. He knew if he acted up they would hurt him. He had been kidnapped as a child once before. It ended with someone realizing Norman Osborn didn’t want his son and feeling bad for him. They left him for the cops to find. He knew Peter would do the same. At least he expected that. He heard gunfire as his guard perked upholding a gun to his head. Peter entered and Harry saw the hate in his eyes. He was ready to murder the man behind him. Harry looked at him and didn’t see the man he loved. </p><p> </p><p>“I would suggest letting him go or you will die,” Peter said. His voice was cold. Harry whimpered as the gun got pressed harder against his skull.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you are in the position to make demands,” the man said. Peter sighed before he quickly shot the guy before the other guy realized what was going on. Harry felt the gun drop and saw the safety on. The man wasn’t going to shot him. The gag was untied as he felt Peter untie him.</p><p> </p><p>“The safety was on,” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw,” Peter said. Harry looked at him shocked. When he saw Peter’s eyes, they weren’t cold anymore. They had become softer in a way that Harry couldn’t explain. “Are you okay?” Harry just nodded. Peter picked him up bridal style as he carried him out. No one else was with them. All the other men were dead. Peter set Harry in the passenger seat as he made a phone call outside the car. He didn’t know what was happening but Harry didn’t want to know. Peter got in and looked at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you scared of me?” Peter asked. Harry was about to say no but he shook his head yes. “At least you have common sense.” Before Harry knew it, Peter was kissing him. Harry didn’t expect that but he melted into the kiss. Peter’s hands were roaming his body as if looking for injuries. Peter pulled away and went to take off Harry’s pants when Harry stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t... we leave?” Harry asked between breaths. Peter smirked as he looked at the window.</p><p> </p><p>“We got thirty minutes before clean up shows up and its the middle of the night,” Peter said before he went to work off Harry’s pants. The other boy nodded as he let Peter take control. He might be scared of Peter but he knew Peter wouldn’t hurt him. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Peter had him move in the week after the kidnapping. Harry laid in Peter’s bed which was now also his as the other boy held him close as if he could protect him from everything. </p><p> </p><p>“What did you name that paint me again?” Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Steal my heart,” Harry said. Peter smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know how ironic that name was then?” Peter asked. Harry shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>“I do now though,” Harry said as he closed his eyes. Peter smiled as he held him close as if he could keep Harry away from danger. </p><p> </p><p>“I may have stolen your heart, but I don’t plan on breaking it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>